


Dog's worries

by weinenforst



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, M/M, Murder Husbands, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, Will Graham Knows, Will Graham Loves Dogs, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, a lot of dogs - Freeform, will's dogs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23281684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weinenforst/pseuds/weinenforst
Summary: Hannibal's relationship with four-legged favourites was complicated.Tufts of fur were putting him in pure irritation. He had had enough of the squeaky toys scattered everywhere, which he stood on during the night trips to the bathroom, several pairs of bitten slippers, meddlesome noses sniffing between his legs or in the kitchen. Although he was so annoyed with squeaking, barking on the radio and howling at four in the morning, he tried to tolerate dogs, but how was he to love his partner's shaggy pupils?
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter I

**Author's Note:**

> Hannibal and the charms of returning home guarded by a bunch of dogs.

Hannibal left the interior of a black, muddy Bentley with relief. He stretched as soon as his shoes touched the muddy ground. The grass around Wolf's Trap remained intact, growing at its best. He did not expect himself to come back so late. The business trip unexpectedly extended. He insisted on his partner who told him to stay there and rest. During that conversation, the psychiatrist sensed the disappointment and longing in the voice of his man, who for many reasons was afraid to be left alone, but at the same time did not intend to take Lecter this leave of absence. He deserved it without a doubt.

William was afraid of sleepwalking. Tormenting, too realistic nightmares. Also, that he was not good at being alone at all. Accustomed to the constant presence of a partner in his home, he could not imagine living here alone with the dogs for several consecutive days that were stretching forever. He was not good at cooking. He despised cleaning, and most of all washing up, because after every Hannibal's departure there was a whole pile of dishes in the sink. Mount Of Laziness.

Hannibal's back made a characteristic sound in the dark. Every time they reminded him of his age. Taking the suitcase and briefcase from the backseat, he walked to the ashen, shabby door. As soon as he took the keys out of his ironed into a crease trousers pockets, a quiet whine sounded on the other side. The dogs began to scratch the wooden floor. They revolved around unable to stop enjoying the occasion of Lecter's return.

His relationship with them was quite complicated... Although he was here so often, he was still not used to the constant presence of four-legged pets and a palette of unknown behaviors and manners. Tufts of fur are putting him in pure irritation. He had had enough of the squeaky toys scattered everywhere, which he stood on during the night trips to the bathroom, several pairs of bitten slippers, meddlesome noses sniffing between his legs or in the kitchen. Although he was so annoyed with squeaking, barking on the radio and howling at four in the morning, he tried to tolerate dogs, but how was he to love his partner's shaggy pupils? The issue of their separate residences remained unchanged. Hannibal spent way more time at Wolf’s Trap than at home. Empath visited him quite occasionally. Almost never. He explained this with the issue of lack of comfort in the partner's place. He was terrified of exquisite paintings hung on the wall, prevailing neatness. Lecter's hall itself must have been worth more than Graham's entire home!

The psychiatrist understood this, therefore he had no plans to force him to visit him. He wanted him to be comfortable. And besides, although he did not necessarily confess, he liked his man’s small house. Already from the threshold, he inhaled a scent that soaked into every wall. The scent of Will. So quaint, soothing to the nostrils, tempting. Cheap aftershave, sweet and fruity shampoo, soil, dog’s fur.

He closed the door behind him as quietly as possible. He turned the key in the lock, and two dogs have already reached him. They were jumping for joy around the psychiatrist. He was hit in the leg several times with thick tails. He patted one of them behind the ear. Spotted dogs looked identical. Only Will could tell the twins apart, which he rescued from the garbage container when they were little puppies.

"Shh..." he muttered to them. He took off shoes and jacket. Leaving the suitcase in the corridor, he slowly walked upstairs. He put all his weight on his toes. He didn't even turn on the light. Hannibal guessed that his beloved was probably already asleep. From the morning phone conversation he knew that William's last days were just as hard. The end of the semester was approaching, and the stack of essays to be checked grew at an intimidating rate. The fair-haired man wished he could relieve him. He did everything to make him work well. Before leaving, he even took on the challenge of taking the dog pack for a walk, which was a real feat!

The dog twins were following him all the time. They sniffed Hannibal's pants eagerly, wondering where their second dad had brought such a delicious scents. The man, after climbing the stairs to the first floor, immediately looked into the bedroom.

A wave of heat spread throughout his body. The sight that he found made his heart beat faster, even tearing toward his sleeping partner. He was lying among the bedclothes, glasses crooked. Brown curls spilled over his pillow, while a bundle of paper sheets, probably students’ essays, were bravely resting on his chest. As if that wasn't enough, the rest of the dogs were resting around Will in various positions and sizes.

When the floor creaked under him, they immediately turned their ears. They recognized Hannibal without a problem and immediately greeted him with wagging tails and soft grunts. He approached the bed in silence, enjoying his sleeping beauty for a moment longer. Finally, he reached for a pile of essays. He put them all on the cupboard, just like Graham's glasses. He had repeatedly told him to watch them, but that didn't reach his partner. They were rarely cleaned, dropped several times, lost. A miracle that they haven't been broken yet!

He made the dogs jump off the bed. Hannibal never let them sleep here, and he was wondering why Will was against it. In the end they had their own bedding, but they have still left hair on their bedsheets and pillows.He chased them down silently, and began to undress to the underwear. Although he had many clothes in the lecturer's wardrobe, he did not want to make noise with unnecessary search for pajamas. Pedantism did not allow him to leave piles of clothes next to the bed. He folded them and only with a clear conscience slid into place next to his beloved.

William must had been unexpectedly surprised by his dream. He didn't even take off a flannel shirt. At least he got rid of his pants… Hannibal often noticed that his lover preferred to move around the house in boxers instead of trousers. The psychiatrist never complained about it. He wouldn't even dare when he always had wonderful views. He has been looking with pleasure at his lover’s thighs and shapely butt.

He reached out to stroke his tousled hair. Each time he admired their softness and fluffiness. He tenderly stroked him. Hannibal couldn't take a smile off his lips. It wasn’t a secret that he had missed him terribly the last six long days. And now, he couldn't even kiss him passionately or hug him! He had no heart to wake him up. He was forced to wait until morning.

He ran his thumb over the lover’s cheek. His brave man… During the morning phone conversation he did not warn him about his return, so he could not wait for the moment when the partner notices his presence.

Comfortably settled down under the sheets. He rubbed his face against the pillow until he felt the dog's fur on his cheek. It pulled him out of his blissful mood. Hannibal snorted at the patch of fur probably belonging to Maddie. He grabbed the gray hair with his two fingers and threw it down with disgust on the floor.

Soon he fell asleep with the thought that tomorrow is mandatory to change the sheets and clean up all the carpets. And he won't let dogs in the house until evening!


	2. Chapter II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the first chapter. Short but pleasant (I hope).

Since Graham regularly took medicine, his sleep continued uninterrupted until seven, sometimes eight. However, this did not happen every night. Often dogs woke him at night with their whimper. They wanted to go outside, or their vigilance was disturbed by an indefinite sound outside the window. Unfortunately, his shaggy pets could not understand that it was only wind, can or branch. Holding on to the belief that the intruder was lurking outside, they barked and snarled at their best. At that time, the man could not count on continuing to sleep until he released all the pack in the yard. Forced to watch them, he went out most often in the very dressing gown and pajamas, which later translated into his numerous colds.

There were also nights where Will would have nightmares. The creations of his unstable psyche, saturated with brutality and realism. He couldn't predict their arrival. He unnecessarily told himself that it was only bad dreams, momentary breakdowns. His mind understood it much differently, and then, the man felt a real threat. He was choking on his own rest. Making a spasmodic noise, he caught himself as much as he could. Pillows, quilts, Hannibal and even dogs lying next to him. He usually woke up his partner with his struggling on the sheets. The power of words, the voice of his beloved, suppressed his fear. He was alive, real. He breathed. He was at their home in Wolf’s Trap. His name was Will Graham, and it was just a nightmare. Ghostly delusion. Nothing more. When he slowly managed to catch his breath, Lecter spread his arms and pulled him close. He kept so close until Will heard his heartbeat. Boom boom. Boom boom. He loved Hannibal Lecter.

That night, the situation became strange to him. Subconsciously, he felt something was wrong, though he still did not free himself from Morpheus' embrace. Wrapping his arms around the warm body next to him, he began to wonder who it belonged to. He examined smooth skin under his fingers. He reached some hair, but it wasn't rough or long. Their relatively small number surprised Will with its softness. He felt something convex like a button under his thumb. Small, just as warm. Had his dogs gone bald for those few hours when he indulged himself in rest? No, it was impossible.

The sleeping empath continued the investigation. He moved his hand lazily, and when he began to run out of clues, he tightened his arms around other body. A thought crept into his weary mind. And what if the burglar decided to take a short nap next to his victim? Another stupidity. Graham couldn't think of anything in his mind. He closed his eyes harder. Like a snap of his finger, his head was filled with emptiness. The sleepy considerations disappeared, and as a result, Will finally returned to the living and conscious, although the short clock hand did not indicate six.

Like a sea breeze, the smell of strong, spicy perfume swirled in his nose. Although he recognized the fragrance, he could hardly identify it, let alone combine facts. He enlisted again. Spice dominated the whole environment. Stuck in his nostrils, making Will sneeze loudly just a moment later.

Raising his face from the pillow, he finally opened his sleepy eyelids. He rubbed them slowly. Will continued to ignore the presence of a strange body in his bed. His oversensitive nose was more important. The man rose to his seat and reached for a handkerchief to wipe it.

As was his habit in the morning, after a languorous yawn he clicked twice. Turning his head sideways, he froze immediately. It took him a long time to look at the person sleeping next to him. Will began to blink quickly, as if to make sure his imagination wasn't playing tricks on him. He reached out shyly and touched his partner's mouth. He could feel his cheek, nose, eyebrows. He slowly combined all the puzzles with each other, arriving at the conclusion that it was not a dream, much less a prediction. His love had to come back in the middle of the night and slip into his bed imperceptibly.

As soon as it reached Will’s mind, he made a delightful squeal. Without thinking too much, he threw himself at Hannibal. He locked him in a python-worthy embrace, showered clumsy kisses on every available patch of the man's body. He was waving his legs like a teenager in love. There was nothing strange about it, since in the last days it has almost dried up with longing. He missed the presence of Lecter, and the phone calls filled the void only minimally and temporarily. Will promised himself that he would never again agree that his beloved would go anywhere. Certainly not without him. No, never! Hannibal's place was with him.

‘’Hanni, Hanni, Hanni!’’ He squealed happily between kisses. No part of the psychiatrist's face could hide from them. Slowly, he noticed his partner frowning, making sleepy grunts.

"Will ..." the older man whispered. He was effectively awakened, although he did not hide that he would like to sleep a little bit longer. Half an hour or more ... He put his heavy eyelids apart. Lecter had a long journey behind him, but all the tiredness vanished when he saw Graham's beaming face above him. Brown curls sticking out in all directions, which only gave him charm. He spent a few good seconds watching his face. After so long, Hannibal continued to look at him with the greatest love. He glanced at the wrinkles caused by the smile, green eyes and a few days of stubble of his partner. He felt that each time he fell in love with him more and more.

"Hello, Will," he said at last, the curly-haired man cuddled up tightly, burying his face close to his neck. He was trembling with excitement and excitement, why Lecter was no longer surprised. He was sure that if his partner had a tail, he would now wave it in all directions in a fit of joy.

‘’ You didn't tell me you were coming back. Damn, I didn't even clean up ‘’ Will whispered in his neck, which made Hannibal tickle.

‘’It doesn’t matter. I didn't know I would be back so early too...’’ He stroked the younger man on the back. He missed him equally badly, so he intended to take a few days off to make up for lost time. And of course, take care of him. He noticed dark circles under the eyes of the younger man. He didn't even have to ask how briefly Will had slept lately. At the end of the semester, his beloved always looked like this. He was tired, tired of constantly checking the work of his students. Hannibal didn't even look at them too overwhelmed by the amount of grammar mistakes. Oh God! Were young adults really unable to write the word ' serial killer' correctly?

‘’I won't let you leave. Never again! ” Graham muttered, clinging to the psychiatrist like a little koala.

‘’No? Even for one day?’’ He teased him. He tilted his head back, which caused his second chin to appear. At the sight of it, William chuckled softly.

‘’Even for one day. You stay with me The exception will be work’’

‘’What about shopping, hm?’’ Lecter asked.

Will yawned again. He rubbed his eyes and put his chin on his partner's shoulder. Stared at him for a moment, as if he was still surprised that Hannibal was next to him.

‘’I'll think about it…’’

"All right" He stuck out his head to kiss the dark-haired man on the tip of his nose. He adjusted the quilt around them. He enjoyed a free, lazy Sunday. Looking down at his sweetheart, whose eyelids were sticking themselves. Will couldn't hide his desire to go back to sleep. And the older man did not intend to wake him up and take a few extra moments of rest.

He looked around the room. Lecter didn't have the opportunity to do it last night because of the prevailing darkness. He noticed a pile of books by the bed, a few cups of coffee, mountains of clothes waiting to be washed. With a smile, he turned to Graham, burying him in his bare chest. What would this poor guy do without him? He couldn't leave him again. Not just from separation, but also from the fact that one day he would not find Will himself in this mess.

Something prevented him from moving his legs under the covers. He raised his head with frowns. At the very end of the bed, Hannibal managed to see a rolled-up gray ball, which reacted to the feet with raised ears.

"Laima ..." Hannibal sighed. He was about to get up to move the greyhound from the bedclothes, but was stopped by his partner's embrace. Will wasn't going to let him go.

"Let her sleep there..." He asked sleepily. Laima, who found a temporary home at Graham's, had greater rights than the rest of the dogs. The man devoted more attention to her, trained her and calmed her down, because she was extremely stressed in every possible situation. She needed him, and Will painfully confessed that he did not want the foundation to find a new home for her. Although he had not yet convinced his partner to another dog, he already imagined that Laima belongs to them and will join the bunch of dogs forever.

Lecter glanced at the dog's face. He let out a sigh again, this time more theatrical and dramatic. He fell back next toWill. This time he gave up, but only once. He was confused by Laima’s stupid charm, which pushed the limit of his tolerance not only to her, but also to the rest of the pack.

When he was slowly falling asleep, he felt quite clearly how skinny paws made their way between him and his beloved. He no longer had the strength to react, so he let her curl between them and steal all the heat. A sleepy thought crossed Lecter's mind. Maybe those dogs were not as bad as he thought before. Or maybe he could even like them and fully accept them? Who knows…

Laima seemed to read his mind, gracefully licked Hannibal's hand and, following in the footsteps of her daddies, fell asleep between them.


	3. Chapter III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal and his complicated relationship with the pack of dogs.

‘’No, Winston, no!’’ A scream came from Hannibal's throat as the dog fell into the house between his legs. The calls and the search for the towel went in vain. The rest of the four-legged cluster slipped past, and the poor man stood resignedly on the doorstep. Seeing the brown marks on the wooden panels, he felt his knees bend under him. Wet Winston shook himself off the kitchen scattering all the drops around. The twins leaped next to the bowl, killing themselves for karma. Maddie, happy to be back inside, jumped around the man's legs, and Buster walked awkwardly in her footsteps, though his not fully functional paws barely allowed him to. Zoe slipped away imperceptibly hiding behind the armchair, where she had her place to sleep. Laima was the only one to jump on the couch next to Will. The thin doggie cuddled up to his side.

The dogs were running crazy and everything was in the mud. Literally everything. The couch, floor, Hannibal's pants, cupboard from which Harley wanted to take something. The psychiatrist gritted his teeth in pain. The very sight of wet spots made his heart stop for a moment. And worst of all, reading the case file, Will didn't seem to care at all. For him it was not the first time when a bunch of pets came unexpectedly into the living room while doing little damage.

"I think I'm going to hang up," he said with a fierce defeat. He closed the door and leaned his forehead against it. He had enough of everything. Excessive amounts of mud, autumn rainfall and dogs, which he still could not control. Although quite easily he managed to gain their trust, controlling the pack was a completely different matter. Far from merely stroking the dogs and tolerating their presence.

"'Huh?'" Will looked up from the file. For the first seconds he blinked quickly trying to get used to the light. It took him a moment to examine a focused piece of the living room, and when he realized what had just happened, he gently bit his lower lip.

‘’Oops…’’

"Yes, oops," Hannibal grunted. Sometimes he had the impression that as the only one in Wolf’s Trap he wanted to maintain the generally prevailing order. He tried to do it every day. He washed bedding more than once a half year, washed the floor, vacuumed. Unfortunately, all he could do was accept the situation and clean it up as soon as possible.

He reached for the mop and bucket with dissatisfaction. In one of the cupboards in the kitchen he kept all the necessary things. From the very first moments of living with Graham, he managed to collect a quite large collection of cleaning products. Liquids, cloths, fresheners. His partner scolded him every time Lecter brought another carpet or wooden floor fluid. He didn't understand the fixation about cleaning. Everything was fine with him, and a few tufts of hair didn't hurt anyone.

While washing away traces of mud from the floor, he looked at his beloved. William, absorbed in reading, merely translated pages from the case file. Lecter was getting jealous. He hated when Crawford dropped an extra job on his partner. And especially so intense and not made by himself. Who would care about some boring murder without context and passion? Certainly not him. And even more so, his dear Will should not. He deserved better killer profiles.

As soon as he finished bringing the living room and hall to order, he took off his rubber gloves. He looked at the pack of dogs with pity. They all seemed to be pleased with their previous actions. The twins arranged themselves under the kitchen table, and the rest flew upstairs. Except for Laima, of course, who wasn't going to leave Will's side. She was cuddled up in him and followed the movements of her second daddy.

Hannibal stood in front of the couch with his hands on his hips. When he grunted significantly, his beloved only looked up. He looked tired, though he should have enjoyed the weekend, even when the weather was rainy and gloomy. The psychiatrist promised himself that he would talk to Jack soon. He won't let him overwhelm his partner with so much work. What does he even think?!

With a small gesture, he commanded the dog to leave the couch. Laima lowered her ears and hopped reluctantly at him. She didn't want to leave her master's side at all. It was warm here, but she did not want to expose herself to Hannibal's wrath. She curled up into place under the table.

The older man immediately dropped into place next to Will. He sighed theatrically in his arm. He wiped his cheek like a cat. He was tired of constant cleaning. Pedantic nature did not allow him to leave Wolf’s Trap without a week of washing the floor or wiping dust. The coat was everywhere, and recently he even discovered it on his suit! Unfortunately, living in this place forced him to make some sacrifices and change some habits. Although he was reluctant at first, subsequent changes came naturally to him, he did not pay much attention to them.

"You should leave it," he murmured, taking away a stack of pages. He only glanced at the first page. Severed head in several victims, similar peculiarities. Boredom. He threw away the documents on the coffee table. He didn't want Will to bother, at least not now. He was more important than petty crimes. He needed attention, especially during a slight nervous breakdown caused by a cloud of dirty dogs.

"I left it," he put his arm around the blond. He pulled him to his chest and began to stroke him thoroughly. He slipped cold fingers into his hair, wandered them from the temples to the neck. The mere stroking filled him with peace. After a hard day at the university and receiving another case from Jack, he deserved a moment of rest. He closed his eyes trying to calm his mind. His strenuous efforts were interrupted by another dramatic sigh from his partner.

‘’Oh, Hanni ... you worry too much’’

"Not that" he muttered, his face pressed into Graham's chest.

‘’No? Then what? Dogs? Job? What will you do for dinner tomorrow?’’

‘’No. You. I worry about you’’ he growled, pulling his legs to the couch.

"I'm fine ..." Will immediately denied and gave him more space by pushing back one of the decorative pillows. He didn't understand why Lecter's worries were about him. Recently, he took care of himself, tried not to overtire ... Or maybe it was still not enough?

"As your psych..." Hannibal didn't finish his word. He was efficiently silenced by the dark-haired man's hand smelling of dog hair, probably from stroking Laima. The man only wrinkled the bridge of his nose.

‘’Oh no, no, no. You won't do psychoanalysis to me. Not this evening, when we finally have time for ourselves. Forget about being a psychiatrist’’ - he scolded him as much as he was rebuking dogs when something serious happened. The last time he saw him in this state, when the twins broke a vase of flowers that the empath received from him.

Hannibal put his hand away from his mouth. He smiled slightly.

\- You should be a dogtor.

\- What? - Graham lowered his hands not understanding what the beloved meant by that.

\- Dog-tor.

The dark-haired man looked at him for a long moment until he finally laughed. He lightly slapped his cheek, then hugged him. He felt Hannibal's heart with him. Boom boom. Boom boom They spent a good few minutes together in this position. Intertwined bodies, exchanged smiles. Happiness flooded them both. Although William felt that this state would not last forever, he wanted to enjoy it. Remember the smell, the texture of your beloved skin. Have it in your heart, hide it there forever.

‘’Returning to the subject, I know that dogs are a nuisance to you ... I will try to clean more often. I'll help you. I should have done that a long time ago’’ he whispered with a little embarrassment. He didn't want to see how every time Lecter gets a shoemaker's passion through the fur on every piece of furniture. He did far too much for him.

‘’You don’t have to. I'm used to it, Will ” He glanced up at him. He looked around his face. After curly, chestnut hair. Raised eyebrows. Bright eyes with wrinkles around caused by a smile. On the nose, slender, slightly upturned. On the lips that asked for kissing. A delicate, several-day beard. A sharp jaw that only strengthened Will's handsomeness. He was a real lucky guy.

‘’Shh ... I'll be cleaning. You will not stop me. These are my dogs!’’

‘’Okay, okay ... Come on, we'll go to sleep. I see that you are tired’’

"I'm not," he yawned halfway. He ignored the fact that his eyes closed and his eyelids were blue since he had given up his sleep. He thought he could have taken a higher dose of medicine that night. It was only the middle of the week, and he needed a few hours of sleep.

"Don't fool me, Will Graham," the man muttered. He no longer wanted to listen to his denials. He rose from the couch and, using all his strength, put his hands under the sluggish body of his beloved. He grabbed him firmly and lifted him up. He was going to take him straight to bed.

"Hanni, you don't have to ..." muttered the dark-haired man. He couldn't hide the fact that his eyelids were sticking together.

‘’Shh..’’ he silenced him beating the next steps. His knees made a crackling sound, but the man told himself that it was the fault of the old stairs. He persistently reached the bedroom they shared and arranged the Will as carefully as possible on the bedding. He treated him like his princess. Not wanting to wake him from his lethargy, he only removed Graham's glasses.

Lecter went back downstairs for a moment. He made sure all the doors were closed. He turned off the lights one by one and glanced at the bunch of dogs, which had already been spread out comfortably during a temporary absence. The twins took the armchair. Maddie and Buster were squeezed into the pillows. Laima hid in her favorite corner and only Winston found Hannibal merrily wagging his tail.

"Listen, I know we don't like each other, but don't hinder me," he said to them. He glanced over each dog's face. I think he slowly understood why his beloved could not be angry with them.

\- I'm really trying to accept you. You are not the worst, but I would not be offended if you listened more, you know? He sighed. Buster raised his left ear, and Maddie next to him just got better in place.

‘’Sleep here tonight. No barking, howling. And coming to us, okay?’’ He made a scolding gesture with his finger. For a moment he really felt that the pack listened to him and understood him. He rubbed his jaw and stroked Winston's head with a little resignation. Deep down, he really hoped that the coming nose would be calm. He looked at the four-legged household members one last time and went back upstairs.

He was unbuttoning his shirt at the threshold of the bedroom. He noticed that a moment earlier sleeping William was sitting on the edge of the bed taking off his pants. Like Hannibal, he finally tried to change into pajamas.

"Have you... have you talk to the dogs?" He asked, throwing jeans aside. He glanced at the man, squinting. Without glasses he looked like a little mole.

‘’Me? Not at all’’

Will looked at him for a moment and laughed. He flicked off his flannel shirt. He barely believed what he had just heard. Was the dangerous cannibal making friends with his pets?

"You have talked ... Don't lie," he muttered with a smile while putting on his sleeping shirt. As usual, he left boxers. In fact, he immediately slid under the covers and arranged. He thought about this blissful moment all day.

"Maybe I have talked... The most important thing is whether they understood," Hannibal cut in. He lifted the corners of his mouth weakly. Dressed in pajamas, he took his place next to the dark-haired man. He turned off the bedside lamp and gave his partner a weak kiss on his forehead.

"I told you you'd like them ..." Will muttered under the sheets. As always, he pressed his face into the older man's chest. In response, he only got a soothing pat on the head. Hannibal still didn't know how to define his relationship with dogs. Tolerating them took him a lot of patience and energy. Sometimes he didn't have the slightest idea how to behave with them. Despite all the inconvenience in the form of paw prints and fur, he tried to accept this unruly cluster. And he did all this for Will, in such moments to see his affectionate smile. Maybe he should talk to the pack more often? Maybe they really listened to him and understood every word. Lecter made a mental note to check it in the near future…

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhhhh.....for the first time in my life I share my little creation on the Internet. I must admit, it is a very stressful experience, but I hope that something will come out of it. I’m just writing stuff here…
> 
> //btw this fic is available in polish too!!//


End file.
